Shout
by smilelikey0umeanit
Summary: A bit of shameless Sherry fluff for the sake of it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.


"_If you really loved me, you'd be shouting it from the rooftops, not hiding it."_

His words had been seared into her memory. His tone had burned her even more than the meaning at first; she had been shocked how he didn't even appear angry, just disappointed in her. They'd been together for almost a year now, and even though they had both agreed to keep it a secret at first, when their relationship had been new and exciting, he had grown increasingly desperate to tell the world. He hadn't voiced it until now, but she had known for a while, ever since she had proved to him that she wasn't going anywhere. It was only natural, really, that he would want to share with everyone that she was in love with him, and he with her. He was right. She should be shouting it from the rooftops.

So that was what she was going to do. Literally.

She was sat on the roof of her house, where she had invited everyone for six o clock- Jack, Brian, Esther, Grace, all the ex-wives and daughters, even Strickland. But most importantly, the man himself: Gerry. It was twenty to six now, and she was watching the road below her from her vantage point, waiting for the numerous cars to arrive. They would see her, of course; it was difficult to miss a figure standing on a roof on this quiet street in suburban London. And if they didn't…well, she was going to be shouting anyway.

She waited for a few minutes longer, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair. It was quite a relaxing spot really. She should come up here more often, when she wanted to escape from the world for a little while.

"Sandra?" shouted a voice from below her, a voice with a very familiar Cockney accent. "What the bloody hell are you doing up there?"

For heaven's sake. Trust him to be bloody early at the one time she wanted him to arrive a little later than everyone else.

"It was meant to be a bloody surprise!" she yelled back, standing up so she could see him properly. He was stood in her driveway, beside her car, shielding his eyes from the evening sun.

"Well you've certainly surprised me, you can get down now," he returned, a hint of concern edging into his tone.

She sighed dramatically. Bugger it, she might as well just tell him now and deal with everyone else later. "Look, you know how you were saying the other day that if I really loved you, I'd be shouting it from the rooftops? Well, that's what I'm doing. Gerry, you're a tosser at times, but you're my tosser, and I love you."

He remained silent, staring up at her.

"I love you too," he called back, finally. "And now can you please get down so I can kiss you?"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes and numerous kisses later, everyone was assembled in Sandra's front room.<p>

"Well, this wasn't how I intended to tell you all but as usual Gerry ruined my initial plan, so here we are," she grinned at him. "This might come as a bit of a shock, but Gerry and I have been in a relationship for the past ten months."

The room fell silent. Uncomfortably silent, as everyone exchanged glances.

"Sandra…"Jack began hesitantly.

"We know!" everyone chorused, breaking into fits of laughter.

The couple turned to each other in confusion. "Are you angry?" Gerry asked.

"Why?"

"Well, you've just sort of…humiliated yourself because of me."

She shrugged. "It's not the first time, and it probably won't be the last. Besides, I think it needed saying in front of everyone anyway, if only to prove to each other that we do actually care."

"Bloody hell Sandra, you're a changed woman. A few years ago you'd have had my balls for earrings!"

"I don't think anyone has ever said this to you, but you must be a good influence on me."

"You're a good influence on each other," Jack chipped in.

"Yeah, the office has been a calmer environment for the past ten months, we knew something must be going on," Brian agreed.

"So I take it this is alright with everyone then?" Sandra asked.

"Of course," Jack voiced the feelings of everyone in the room.

So, she'd shouted it from the rooftops to the man she loved and told everyone else in a more normal fashion. Her plan, although thwarted, had actually worked out surprisingly well.

"Well, in that case, who fancies a drink?"


End file.
